coffee troubles
by childoffaith24680
Summary: what happens when Halt says both Will and he will give up coffee, but Will discovers Halt had been drinking coffee the entire time? please review, this is my very first rangers apprentice fanfic. sorry its a little sappy. ok, its really sappy. review on!


"Halt!" Will called from inside the cabin. "Where's all the coffee gone to?"

"We ate it all, well, you ate it all, you and that big stomach of yours." Halt called from outside. Will decided not to pick a fight about the "big stomach" comment.

"Well, aren't you going to get some more?" Will said as halt strode through the door.

"No, I have decided that we won't drink coffee anymore, just good old water,"

"What! We're going to be drinking _water_! No more coffee?"

"Yes, we won't be drinking any more coffee. Now go and take care of the horses. Those stalls don't clean themselves, you know." And Will knew that the discussion was closed. Will frowned and began walking to the stalls. He could survive without coffee, couldn't he?

_**Three days later…**_

"Wake up, Will!" halt yelled as he strode through the door of wills room. Will slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Will, I need you to walk down to the store and buy some groceries." Halt continued. Will moaned and slowly sat up in bed.

"I don't want to go. Why did you have to wake me up so early?" Will said angrily. Halt was a little worried. Usually, Will would get up without complaint. Could Will's newfound crankiness be a result of the coffee ban? Halt mentally shook off the thought.

"It's six in the morning, you've slept in at least one hour, now get going!" Halt shouted at the boy.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," Will said, pushing back the covers. Without another word, Will walked out of the cabin. Halt nodded and walked out of wills room and into his own.

As Will was walking away from the cabin, he had a sudden thought. If he rode Tug, he could be back in half the time. Yes, that was what he would do. Will saddled and bridled Tug, then hopped on him and rode for the town.

Will did indeed return from the errand in half the time. Will was hoping he could use that extra time to get a little nap, but he would have to avid halt and his never-ending list of errands before he could do that. Will quietly slipped into the cabin and was about to enter his room when he heard the oddest sound from halts room, the sound of slurping._ Halt never slurped his water,_ Will thought to himself. The only drink halt slurped was… coffee. Will approached the door to halts room, then karate-kicked it open. Will was shocked at what he saw inside.

Halt was surrounded by coffee beans, practically knee deep in them. In his hand was a cup of coffee. Empty honey jars littered the ground. Halt looked up at will, startled. "What are you doing back so soon? And what are you doing in my room?"

Will's face was a mask of stone. "You said we would _both_ drink only water. You lied to me. You betrayed me." Will's voice was deathly calm as he said that. And with those words still hanging in the air, Will walked from the room. Halt stared where will had once stood, shocked and surprised.

Halt spotted will among the highest branches of the tallest tree in the area surrounding the cabin. "Will, come down from there! Let me explain!" halt called.

"you can explain from down there," will said, turning his back to halt. Halt noticed how hurt the boys tone sounded. Could he really have hurt him that much?

"well, you see… um, the lady who owns the coffee shop begged me to… uh, test some of her coffee, and it would have been very rude to refuse… so-"

"Halt, you are a terrible liar. Go away," Will said. Halt sighed. He knew Will wouldn't forgive him easily. Just then, there was the sound of horse's hooves, and Gillian rode up to the cabin.

"Will, Gillian is here. Wont you come down and greet him?" halt said.

"No,"

"Fine," halt said, turning and walking away from the tree. Gillian was already putting his horse in the stables. Halt walked up to him and said, "Hello, Gillian, what brings you here?"

"Aw, you ruined the surprise. I was going to sneak up on you," Gillian said, embracing halt.

"It's good to see you, Gillian."

"It's good to see you, too. Hey, where's will?" Gillian asked. Halt sighed.

"Up a tree," halt said. Gillian looked utterly confused.

"Up a tree? Why?"

"Long story,"

"I've got time," Gillian said. And so Halt told him the story. "I see… you've gotten yourself into one mess, haven't you?"

"Don't rub it in. do you think you could help, talk to him or something?"

"I'll see what I can do,"

Will didn't notice Gillian till he was sitting right next to him on the branch. "Hi, Will,"

"ahh!" Will yelled, nearly falling off the branch. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, halt asked me to come and talk to you. He really is sorry, you know."

"Good, he should be."

"Are you really that mad at him?"

"Yes," Will said. Gillian gave him a good long stare. "Well, not exactly. It's just that I trusted him, I looked up to him, and he was my role model. He said we would both go without coffee, and I trusted him. Then I find the entire time he has been guzzling it. I thought I could rely on him to keep his promises. He betrayed me."

"Will, though Halt may appear to be perfect, he isn't, he makes mistakes sometimes, too. Sometimes he makes really big mistakes, like this one, and right now he is really upset that he has hurt you. He needs to know he is forgiven." Gillian said. Will sighed.

"You're right." Will said, beginning to climb down from the tree. Will found halt on the porch of the cabin. "Halt?" Will said.

"Yes?" halt said.

"I just wanted to let you know, I forgive you." Will said. A small smile reached halts face.

"Thank you."


End file.
